erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Hozuki, Suika
Hozuki, Suika is currently a 17 year old Rookie Genin from Kirigakure. Personality Before the death of Hozuki, Ocosu, Suika was very indifferent, caring for a few things around her. One thing she cared about was her appearance as she was seen often looking at herself in mirrors. The Hozuki couldn't care less about others' lives, claiming that, "Only the strong will survive." Although not caring for much, she does have a soft spot for her teammates, but that Suika will not hesitate in killing them, in order to achieve her goals. Suika is only attracted to attractive and powerful shinobi. She thinks highly of herself and doesn't want anything but the best. After the death of the Mizukage, Suika became more quiet and reserved. Her personality is confusing due to the struggle within herself. Background Suika was born in Kirigakure in the famed Hozuki clan. At a young age, she was taught about her clan from her father, and was destined to become the greatest Hozuki the world has ever seen. At the age of 8, Suika was taught in some swordsplay by her father. The girl vowed that she would become the greatest Kenjutsu master and wouldn't let up on her resolve. Suika had started her individual training at the age of 12 with her father. 3 years later, he passed away which barely affected the young Hozuki. She joined the academy at the age of 15 and graduated with honors in a few months. Before Suika took the Genin exam, she wanted to be more sure that she was ready to become a shinobi. She didn't believe a standard exam would prove such so she gave herself a 'pre-test' before hand. The young Hozuki went venturing out of Kirigakure near the water, a day when the fog was thick to test her ability against wild animals. Upon arriving to a spot which florished with sharks, laid a blue man by the name of Hoshigaki, Niroyushi, a Chuunin of Kirigakure. Immediately, without hesitation, the girl attacked the shinobi, however was easily defeated in combat. The Chuunin contemplated on reporting these actions to the Mizukage which could have led to death for Suika. However, after hearing her story and realizing the goals, Niroyushi developed a 'soft spot' for the future genin and was interested in her goals. He agreed to be the sensei of the Hozuki and train her to become a great shinobi. Finally a genin for the village, Suika teammed up with Kaguya, Itoshi and her first cousin, Hozuki, Mishori to better her chances in getting stronger. Her adventure begins now.. The war with the Samurai had ensued and Suika was on the front lines. This was the girl's first time in war but was excited to get the chance to test her abilities in battle. The hozuki member fought two samurai and managed to hold them off in time until Satoko healed up and saved Vashin from death. Suika did all she and with the combined efforts of the Kirigakure shinobi, they forced the samurai to retreat to live and fight another day. The would grow from this battle and was looking forward to the next. The day had come, for Kirigakure to go on the offensive and strike the samurai down. Suika was ready for this moment and with Hozuki, Ocosu finally making his way to the front lines, the Genin knew that this was time she would be able to prove herself on the battlefield once more. The army of Kirigakure met the samurai army led by the Shogun, Senju, Kenshin on Kirigakure's bridge. The two leader of each army battled one another to end this war once and for all. The final battle between the two raged on when suddenly Kurou , the Shodai Kazekage appeared. Suika had a bad feeling and wondered why he wasn't busy tending to the affairs that Sunagakure had to handle with Konohagakure. Suika kept her eyes on a swivel between Ocosu, Kenshin, and Kurou. Eventually, when seeing an opportunity among the two leaders fighting, he unleashed a devestating Lightning attack, that killed the two instantly. Watching Ocosu being burnt to a crisp by the lightning attack changed Suika's entire demeanor. She felt as she put it, "Like a piece of shit. For someone of that magnitude, charisma, and strength to have fallen..Seals my fate." The girl, however continued her training, while trying to figure out who she really was.. As the days went by, Suika began to mentally get better while training with Hoshigaki, Senshoro, being able to cope with the death of Ocosu. Her training intensified and her relationship with her new sensei began to form into a nice one. She began to actually care about someone on a friendship level and realized that he was a reliable and nice person. Trivia *Suika fishes everyday to recall the memories she had with her father. Apparently her father loved to fish. *Suika means 'Hydration' in japanese *Suika is ambedextrious and can wield/throw weapons with relative ease with either hand. Category:People